Introducing the Turtles
by CreativeSoul14
Summary: This is for my 100 TC, my topic TMNT. I bring you the turtles in 001. Intro


Birds called out as they took off from their homes they slept in for the night. They wings silently flapped, lifting them higher up as they rose with the sun. As the bright sunlight hit them, their wings glistened, each individual feather outlined by the light. They called loudly to each other. The noise soft and sweet compared to the bustle of the city below which roared with defiance. Car horns blared loudly, adding to the noise. As they drove on the black top, cramming together like a bunch of grapes. While their metal counterparts rushed by, people scrounged around on the side walk. Each one with somewhere oh so important to be in their dead end lives. Either it being a friend's house or their own job they scrambled to get their as fast as they could.

The city was New York. Known by many names, Big Apple, City that never Sleeps, or just basically New York City. In one of the alley ways lay a manhole. Trash and boxes littered the area around said manhole. But underneath lay the grim of the sewers. The walls were covered in slim and dirt, a part of being underground. A small stream ran through the center of the sewers, the water an ugly brownish color. Trash filtered through here mainly causing the discoloration. Two different paths lay on either side of the stream, slimy and dirty like the rest of the sewers.

The smell of rank sewage penetrated any nose that dare sniff the sewer air. But deep within the twisting tunnels lay a small home, where an old subway station used to reside. The main had a square like indent in the ground in the center of the main room. A few pillows, a bean bag chair, and a TV made up this little weird square indent. Next to the entrance lay a gaming machine which was currently off. Behind the square lay a waterway entrance. A semicircle with metal bars broken off is what lay here. The tunnel lead out and away from the cozy home.

Next to the waterway lay a blue cloth. Behind it was a cozy kitchen with the essentials oven, stove, fridge, and oddly enough a water heater. A sign was brightly lit above the stove saying 'Diner Open'. Sewer pipes connected to the so called table, with stools surrounding it. A few old candy machines lay between the fridge and the water heater. Next to the kitchen was the dojo. Rice paper doors were at the entrance to this lovely place. A vent shaft from above provided natural light brightening the room. Traditional rugs of different colors and design made up most of the floor. A large bonsai tree grew beautifully. In front of the bonsai tree lay another set of rice paper doors. The first set being to the side of the tree. These doors held a beautiful picture of ninjas defeating a samurai. Behind these doors lay a room, designed like a regular Japanese room would.

A few pictures were strung around the room, some of a large rat with four mutant turtles and one with a man and his wife and daughter. A mat lay in the center of the room with the owner of the room sitting on his knees, his hands in his lap eyes shut in a quiet meditation. But this was no man. It was the large rat from the pictures. He had dark brown fur with white markings on his nose and under his muzzle. He had large ears, one of which has a triangle shaped cut. He wore a traditional brown kimono. His tail lay slightly curled around him as he meditated. Knowing soon his son's would wake up for the day. This rats name used to be Hamato Yoshi, but since he was mutated he is now referred to as Master Splinter.

In front of the living room was a large metallic slide door. Which was slightly opened. Inside lay a lab full of many different supplies. Blue prints and schematics lined the walls all around, many covering each other. On the table that lay near the far end wall held many different machine parts, oil slightly dripping off of said table. A little way from the table lay a medical kit and a bed, which was barely needed at times. A door on the other side of the table signified a garage where a few machines already built lay.

Opposite of the entrance, lay another door which lead to four separate cloth lined doorways. Each a different color. The first one was a light blue. From the doorway a bed was pushed against the far right corner, which was made up already. To the left of that lay a book shelf which held books and pictures. Then a table was pushed against the left wall, holding various neatly organized items. The resident of the room was stretching slowly. It was an emerald color turtle. He slowly walked to the table and picked up a blue mask, tying it to his head the tail ends draping over his shell. He then tied on two elbow pads and knee pads making them secure. Next he pulled on two straps over his plastron and carapace, in the back two katana's sat in their holsters along with his belt. Lastly he wrapped his three toed feet. From just a little past where his toes ended to a bit above the ankle in a white wrap.

This was Leonardo, eldest of the turtles and leader of the group. As he finished getting his gear on he walked out of his room and to the living room where he turned the TV on happily, sitting in the bean bag chair. His favorite show, 'Space Heros' came on and he smiled watching it.

Meanwhile in another room with a purple cloth over the door a certain brainiac turtle was getting up. The room was filled, like his lab with many inventions and blue prints. His bed was slightly made but still dirty. The brainiac turtle was naturally taller than all of his brothers, towering over them and was a pale sort of green. He slipped on his purple mask, and knee pads as well as his elbow pads. He pulled on his belt then a single strap which held his six foot bo-staff. He was known as Donatello, third youngest of his brothers. He walked from his room and to the lab, giving a small greeting to his brother Leo as he passed.

In a room to the right of Leonardo's lay a red cloth. Inside the room was a complete mess. Trash littered the room; anyone could barely make their way through without stepping on something. A bed equally as mess lay unmade and ragged. The turtle of the room was slipping on his gear, pulling on his torn red mask. He was mainly muscle amongst his brothers and was short compared to Leonardo and Donatello. He put his sai's at his sides before making his way to the practice dummy they kept near the pinball machine. This was Raphael, second oldest amongst his brothers.

Lastly an orange cloth next to Donatello's lay the last turtles room. His room was dirty like Raphael's but in a different way. He had comic books, pictures, and action figures littered his floor in a somewhat organized mess. A bed and a desk resided in the room both cluttered and messy. The turtle that lived here was just pulling on his short orange mask a bright smile on his face. His skin was a light green with freckles on his face. He put his nunchaku into his belt before walking out to the living area with a comic and began to read it, sitting on the couch. This was the youngest turtle known as Michelangelo. These were the mutant ninja turtles. They protect the city of New York and will always.


End file.
